


#roommatez

by thanku4urlove



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Texting, and Jihoon loves him, but it's not my fault these codependent dumbasses love each other so much, listen this is really mushy okay, mingyu is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: They were on tour. They had been on tour for weeks, and had just landed in Taipei, and instead of simply letting the group assume Jihoon would be his roommate, Mingyu had asked to be paired with Minghao. Minghao had looked at Mingyu like he had two heads, a question in his eyes as he glanced Jihoon’s way, as though to ask “is everything okay?” Jihoon hadn’t known what to think.Mingyu thinks that in spending a night apart, absence will make the heart grow fonder, and that he's being super romantic, and that when he and Jihoon wake up the next morning, they'll be even more in love. It works a little too well.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	#roommatez

**Author's Note:**

> I got in my feelings about these two at like midnight, so I literally fell asleep trying to write this at 2am, then woke up and finished it. Set in 2018 during their Ideal Cut tour.

_To: Mingu  
_ _This is so stupid why did I agree to this_

 _From: Mingu  
_ _It’s not stupid okay!!! It’s romantic trust me on this_

Jihoon didn’t trust Mingyu on this. And it was stupid. 

He understood the reasoning. He and Mingyu had been together for years. They worked together, and lived together, and slept together, and honestly, logically, they should be tired of each other by now. He should be reveling in this opportunity to be alone.

He wasn’t. 

They were on tour. They had been on tour for weeks, and had just landed in Taipei, and instead of simply letting the group assume Jihoon would be his roommate, Mingyu had asked to be paired with Minghao. Minghao had looked at Mingyu like he had two heads, a question in his eyes as he glanced Jihoon’s way, as though to ask “is everything okay?” Jihoon hadn’t known what to think. 

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Mingyu had insisted. “Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and all that. It’s called romance. We’ll wake up tomorrow and be super in love.”

If this was romance, Jihoon hated it. When he’d asked Mingyu out, when he’d struggled through the embarrassment of putting his heart on his sleeve and pouring out his feelings, he’d figured that was it. He knew what it meant, making things official; he knew that he was already around Mingyu twenty-four seven, and that dating him meant that Mingyu was also going to take up all of his thoughts, and all of his free time. 

The thing, though, was that he wanted all of that. 

He didn’t want to be apart from Mingyu if he didn’t have to. He wanted to touch Mingyu, to kiss Mingyu, especially when they were in a different country and he was afraid to order room service. 

(Granted, he was rooming with Vernon, and Vernon wasn’t afraid to order room service either, but still. He wasn’t interested in kissing Vernon.)

 _To: Mingu  
_ _Would you reconsider if I told you that I miss you?_

He wondered if that’s what this was about. If Mingyu was just being cheeky, and trying to make him say mushy stuff. He didn’t really understand, though, if that were the case; he said pretty cheesy stuff to Mingyu on the regular when they were alone, and both of them knew that.

 _From: Mingu  
_ _...is Vernon asleep?_

 _To: Mingu  
_ _Yeah, why?_

 _From: Mingu  
_ _Oh.  
_ _Because I was going to just say to send him over so we can switch but Myungho is asleep too  
__So I think it’s too late for that now_

Jihoon frowned.

 _To: Mingu  
_ _But I miss you._

This was supposed to work. This had always worked before. Maybe he needed to send a picture of himself pouting. 

_From: Mingu  
_ _Let’s just go to sleep!! That way we can wake up sooner and see each other sooner._

Mingyu paired the words with a heart emoji, and Jihoon let himself stare at the ceiling in exasperation for a moment. His boyfriend was such a cheese ball. Jihoon wanted to be in his arms at this exact second. 

_From: Mingu  
_ _But real talk though how much do you actually miss me because if you want I could probably sneak into the bathroom and take some nudes real quick_

It was all Jihoon had not to burst out laughing. Mingyu was so stupid. Jihoon loved him so much. 

_To: Mingu  
_ _I changed my mind I hate you actually  
_ _Just go to sleep_

Mingyu sent him a kiss emoji. Jihoon silenced his cell phone and put it on his bedside table, rolling over. It was embarrassing, the way he had to position his extra pillows and scrunch up the comforter around him to make the bed feel less empty, but eventually he was able to drift off. 

He woke to a weight on him. He whined and rolled a bit, and felt a kiss pressed to his lips. 

“Morning.” Came a voice, and it was Mingyu. Jihoon opened his eyes. Mingyu was already dressed for the day and absolutely beaming at him. “I heard you missed me?”

“You’re an idiot.” Jihoon told him, but Mingyu just smiled wider, Jihoon taking Mingyu’s face in his hands to give him a morning kiss back. 

Maybe Mingyu was onto something, with his whole “absence” thing: Jihoon felt the need to be next to Mingyu all day, to have his presence lingering close, and it must have been noticeable, because Vernon packed up his stuff and made his way to Minghao’s room without Jihoon having to ask, which Jihoon did feel a bit badly about. But he would have time to feel badly about it later, because right now he had Mingyu in bed with him, Mingyu under him, straddling Mingyu’s hips and pressing kisses to his mouth. 

“I’m surprised.” Mingyu pulled back; there was a grin on his face and the expression was a little cocky, especially with how his hair was disheveled, and how kiss-bitten his lips were. “I didn’t think you would miss me so much.”

“Yes, you did.” Jihoon told him, not in the mood for fronting about anything tonight, and Mingyu laughed, the sound no more than a light giggle. 

“Okay, yes I did.” He admitted. “Maybe I didn’t think I would miss you so much.”

“Yes, you did.” Jihoon said again, the words as flat as they had been the first time, and Mingyu really and truly laughed at that, his head falling back against the pillows.

“You’re not going to let me play coy with you?” He asked, but Jihoon didn’t answer. Mingyu tilting his head back had given Jihoon perfect access to his neck, and he began placing kisses there instead. The effect was immediate; Mingyu’s hands were on him instantly, playing with the bottom hem of his shirt, tugging at it, his fingers slipping under it. Jihoon just took the whole shirt off. 

Morning came too soon, but Jihoon was betting it would have felt less abrupt if he hadn’t been woken by Seungcheol bursting into their hotel room. 

“We need to talk.” He said, Jihoon’s sleep-addled brain barely comprehending the words. He wanted to just roll, press his face into Mingyu’s neck, and go back asleep, and was halfway through the action when Mingyu jolted awake. He sat up before he even had his eyes open, as per usual, so Jihoon figured he had to sit up as well. 

“What?” Jihoon decided to ask. Better to get this over with. 

“The front desk got seven noise complaints about this room last night.” Seungcheol said. He was staring at them with something akin to disbelief. _“Seven.”_

Jihoon could feel his face beginning to burn, turning to hide it in Mingyu’s shoulder. 

“And I know--we all know Mingyu is loud, but...” Seungcheol seemed a bit defeated once neither of them had protested in the face of his incredulity, as if he’d hoped that they would jump in with defenses about how they’d been doing something else, how they’d been having a high stakes Twister tournament or something. “Come on, guys.”

“...sorry.” Mingyu finally said, because someone had to, and Jihoon wasn’t planning on unearthing himself from Mingyu’s shoulder anytime soon. This wasn’t the first time they’d gotten a noise complaint. This wasn’t even the third time, but usually the annoyance was from only one or two people. Never seven different people anyway, even counting that time that Jeonghan had called the front desk on them as a joke. Jihoon almost expected the words when Seungcheol said them. 

“I don’t--I mean, I hate to say it, but managers think it might be best for you guys not to room with each other anymore.”

The words “think it might be best” when coming from people with authority were about the same as a direct order, and Jihoon couldn’t even argue. Something must have shown in his posture though--or maybe on Mingyu’s face--because Seungcheol’s voice went a bit apologetic. 

“I mean--Ideal Cut is almost over; we have the two shows here, in Taipei, and then we’ll be flying back home. Then you can be as loud as you want in the dorms.”

“We can?” Mingyu asked at the permission, noticeably perking up. Jihoon pulled back to hit him on the shoulder with a groan of embarrassment, and Seungcheol looked incredibly regretful. 

They had their first show in Taipei, and Vernon was back in his room the next night. He seemed a bit apologetic, and that did make Jihoon feel badly, because it wasn’t as though he didn’t like Vernon, resolving to stay up a bit to talk with him about composition, the two of them recommending each other music. It was fun, like hanging out with Vernon always was, but it was still hard to sleep in his bed alone. 

_From: Mingu  
_ _You’re right this is stupid_

 _To: Mingu  
_ _It’s not fun anymore now that it isn’t your idea?_

Mingyu sent him a large and frighteningly up close picture of Junhui frowning. Jihoon sent back a cropped screencap of Seungkwan sticking his tongue out. 

_From: Mingu  
_ _I’m going to kiss you all over tomorrow morning and no one will be able to stop me_

 _To: Mingu  
_ _It’s kind of weird to read that with Jun and Seungkwan’s faces on my phone screen_

 _From: Mingu  
_ _Better?_

He sent a picture with the words, a selfie that had been taken earlier that day, one that had been deemed forever unpostable because he was laughing in it, his face angled slightly away from the camera lens, his eyes squeezed closed. 

_To: Mingu  
_ _Better.  
_ _Still miss you, though._

Yes, Jihoon was mushy. He was sappy and needy. But it was past midnight, so he didn’t really care. 

_From: Mingu  
_ _Seriously I have some nudes from last month I haven’t sent you yet_

 _To: Mingu  
_ _Mingyu do you... Do you WANT to send me nudes? Is that what this is about?_

 _From: Mingu  
_ _Hey idk I showed them to Myungho and he said they were tasteful_

 _To: Mingu  
_ _WHY ARE YOU SHOWING MYUNGHO YOUR NUDES_

 _From: Mingu  
_ _If I can take a shower with him then why can’t I ask him for constructive criticism on artful pictures of my dick???_

Jihoon couldn’t stop giggling, rolling over under the blankets with his phone in his hands and pressing his face into his pillow, desperate not to wake Vernon. 

_To: Mingu  
_ _You’re an idiot._

 _From: Mingu  
_ _I’m your idiot._

Mingyu did kiss him all over the next morning, playful and laughing while Jihoon tried and failed to fend him off with a pillow. Jihoon didn’t have enough time to get back at him before they had to leave and get ready for that night’s show, but if he stuck his tongue in Mingyu’s ear during their _Adore U_ set at the concert the next day then, well, that was his business.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Jihoon did stick his tongue in Mingyu's ear in Taipei during their Ideal Cut tour. [Here you go.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=al1f-NybVCA) It's at 0:29, and at first I thought he was maybe just whispering to him but the way Mingyu rubs at his ear and sticks his tongue out while Jihoon grins at him is just too much. They're horrifying, honestly. The way Mingyu shares his water with Jihoon beforehand is cute, at least.


End file.
